


Soulmates find us in the strangest of times(and you are without a doubt my savior)

by char1ynch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: The world is black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time.





	Soulmates find us in the strangest of times(and you are without a doubt my savior)

Zoe Benson woke up that morning with a sense of dread in her heart. For years, since she was old enough to understand what a soulmate was and why it was so vital to people’s lives, she had been searching for her soulmate and every attempt proved to be unsuccessful. She had given up after a while and she just began living her life as normally as she could, ignoring the looming consequences that hung over her head like a dark cloud if she did not find her soulmate by the age of 21. In the society she was born and raised in, she had always heard stories about the horrible events that would happen to a person who had failed to find their soulmate before their 21st birthday and she had not believed them until she saw her sister, who had been perfectly healthy and vivacious, died of a heart attack at one of her parent’s infamous monthly galas because she had failed to find her soulmate. Zoe couldn’t deny that she was scared of the same thing happening to her, but at this point in time, she was more focused on her studies in school than finding some person who she wasn’t even sure she would spend the rest of her life with. The future was uncertain, so she opted on focusing solely on the present, working her way up to her bachelor’s degree in college and then pursuing a career in teaching, which is what she had wanted to be since she was a young girl. Zoe dressed quickly in a comfortable pair of leggings and a black tank top and rushed down the grand staircase, taking her place at the table next to her father, who didn’t even look up at her arrival.

“How did you sleep honey?” Her mom asked, setting down a plate of scrambled eggs and a toasted bagel in front of her and moving to take her place on the other side of her father. She shrugged her head as she pushed the eggs around the plate with her fork and nibbled on the bagel, food just making her even more nauseous than she felt when she woke up. Her mother noticed and gave her a weird look but she just smiled in return, shoveling a forkful of eggs into her mouth and forcing herself to chew and swallow without throwing them back up onto the mahogany wood crafted table. She looked at the clock and discovered that she was in fact, late for her first class and she scrambled up from the table, clearing her plate off and barely brushing her lips against her mother's cheek before stuffing her shoes into her worn Tom’s and grabbing her tattered canvas bag and running out the door. She had exactly 5 minutes to make it to the bus station but unfortunately for her, the bus stop was not in close proximity to her luxurious house and she cursed under her breath as she broke into a sprint, praying that today would be on her side, that she would make it to this goddamned bus stop with no interruptions. She saw the bus stop come into view and then she connected with a body, sprawling out across the sidewalk and feeling her head connect with the cracked pavement. Her vision was blurred as she struggled to sit up and that’s when she laid eyes on the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her lips were full and her cheekbones were high, and she wore a small half smile as she rose to her feet, holding Zoe’s canvas bag out towards her. She reached forward to grasp the strap but she froze when her hand connected with the mystery girl’s and her world exploded into color.

“Um, uh t-thank you.” Zoe stuttered out as she let her fingers linger on the beautiful girls for a few beats too long. With color came the exquisite beauty that the dull black and white had been hiding. The girl standing in front of her now sported rosy skin and red lips, her green eyes peering at Zoe from underneath ridiculously long eyelashes. 

“No problem beautiful.” She said sweetly, her eyes never once leaving Zoe’s, which made her feel something that was hard to explain.

“D-Do you see it too?” She asked quietly, holding her breath as she waited for the answer that would either save it or end it way before her time. Seconds felt like hours and she started to regret ever even asking when the girl nodded once, very subtly, but still quick enough for Zoe to see it. 

“You’re even more beautiful in color.” Zoe stated, memorized by how one person could possess such beauty, such gentleness, all in one look. Her cheeks blushed red at the statement but she muttered a quiet thank you before shouldering her bag and beginning to walk away.

“Wait where are you going? You’re my soulmate, We’re destined to be together for whatever remains of our painfully bland lives.” She reached out to grab the girl’s hand and a jolt ran up her arm at the contact, but she didn’t want to pull away. The longer she held the girl’s hand, the more she began to learn about her, and the heartbreak this poor girl had suffered throughout her short 18 years of life was enough to remove her hand and let it hang limply at her sides.

“You’re Madison Montgomery, 18 years old. You’re an only child and you like your coffee with milk and two sugars. You had a dog when you were little named Lucky but she got put down because of her age and you’re an art student at the local college.” She searched Madison’s face for any sign of emotion, but she could not find any as the girl let out a low chuckle.

“You’re Zoe Benson, also 18 years old. You had a sister but she died because she failed to find her soulmate in time. You hate coffee and prefer tea but unsweetened tea and usually almost always consume a strawberry bagel after finishing your tea. You’re soft but you’re scared of the future, so you bury everything and focus on the present, no matter how much it eats you up inside. You’re studying to be a teacher which is the occupation you’ve always wanted to have since you were 5 years old.” Now it was her turn to be shocked. Through that sliver of non intimate contact, they had basically learned everything about one another and that was enough to scare the shit out of Zoe and make her believe in miracles all at once. By now, the bus was long gone so she invited Madison to hang out with her at the local coffee shop, which was most likely empty at this time of day. She graciously accepted and they walked arm in arm to the coffee shop, not separating once they got inside but rather squeezing into one side of the booth together and talking for hours to one another, their knees pressed firmly against one anothers, the warmth enough to make them believe it was summertime on the crisp autumn day. Shop-goers watched them in admiration, knowing exactly what the two young girls were experiencing before they even left the coffee shop. 

Zoe Benson and Madison Montgomery, both 18 years of age, realized they were each others soulmates on the cracked pavement near the dingy bus stop and fell in love two blocks away at a coffee shop, it’s a unique story at that, but it was their story and for years to come, the story was passed through generation after generation after generation, proving that fate, that destiny, will always find a way to lead us to our soulmate, even when we’re not even looking for or even expecting to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guysss it's been a whole 7 months since i've updated anything on here and i hope y'all don't hate me too bad for that but hopefully this makes up for it, at least a little bit. as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! love y'all <33


End file.
